


Blind Date

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24 (TV), Alias (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall sets Sydney up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



“You’re setting me up on a blind date?” Sydney blinked, staring at Marshall in surprise.

“Technically, it’s not really a blind date since you two already know one another and have worked together. And both Chloe and I think you both would be well suited for each other.” Marshall smiled at her.

“Isn’t this taking inter agency co-operation a little to far? So far CTU and the CIA have been doing fine sharing the same office space for the past year. We’re actually communicating with each other better instead of the constant turf wars.”

“Yeah, I know but Chloe and I were talking about you and Jack and we both think you two would be good for each other. Both of you have the same jobs and haven’t really seen anyone for the past year or so.” Marshall’s eyes grew a little misty. “Besides, what’s the worse that could happened, other than destroying the nice inter agency friendship we’ve got going on?”

Sydney raised her eyes to look across the floor. In the CTU command center she could see Jack Bauer looking back at her, a little shocked but also a question on his face.

Why the heck not?

The date turned out to be wonderful. Sydney had always worked well with Jack, not only in the office but out in the field as well. Over dinner at a small, intimate restaurant they discovered they also got along well outside of work. The awkwardness of actually being on a date together quickly faded as they took one look at each other and laughed.

Now, sitting in Jack’s car outside her home, Sydney found herself reluctant to get out, not wanting the evening to end.

“I had a great time tonight, Jack.” Sydney turned in her seat to face him.

“So did I.”

In the soft light from the street lamps, she could just make out Jack smiling at her, his eyes warm. Without thinking she leaned over, Jack moving at the same time. The kiss was soft and exploring.

Sydney pulled back, smiling, a warm glow filling her. “I’m out on a mission for the next few days. You wouldn’t happen to be free this Friday, would you?”

Jack lightly touch her cheek. “I’ll make sure I’m available.”


End file.
